Fiesta de Pijamas
by XocoW
Summary: Shun y Seiya han organizado una noche para estar los cinco juntos después de tanto tiempo sin verse y así saber qué pasó después de que Shiryu se fuera a los Cinco Picos y Hyoga e Ikki se quedaran en el Santuario a entrenar. Pero...¿porque estos últimos actúan tan raro? UNIVERSO LEGEND OF SANCTUARY


_Aquí un pequeño fanfic de los chicos de Bronce, version Legend of Sanctuary porque me entcantaron sus diseños y, la verdad, me tomé algunas libertades en cuanto a la historia ya que en la pelicula no explican mucho __(aunqe sé que se debe basar en el anime y más)_

_Esto me lo inspiró una amiga __por la cual metí un shippeo aparte de Shaikki hehe~__ además de un dibujo que vi hace tiempo en pixiv. Espero les agrade_

_Hay ciertas partes en francés pero más adelante se traducen así que no hay problema._

_**nota**__: si siguen la historia, poco después subiré unos textos extras de ambas parejas...__  
><em>

**Fiesta de Pijamas**

Todo en la habitación de Shun estaba listo. Las cobijas abarcaban todo el suelo, había platos con diferentes bocadillos y dulces e incluso una televisión que Saori les había permitido mover de la sala hasta ahí. El caballero de Andrómeda sonreía al ver todo listo, volteó hacía su compañero de habitación y observó cómo este estaba un poco decaído aunque ese día tuviera que ser especial.

— ¿Seiya? —se acercó a él. — ¿Pasa algo? —pero el caballero de Pegaso no respondía. — ¿Seiya? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Oh, —reaccionaba por fin. —ah, lo siento, lo siento. —sonrió al levantarse de su cama.

—Pensé que estarías feliz. Hoy vienen a visitarnos Shiryu y Hyoga. Quizá, bueno, no sé, quizá mi hermano Ikki. Pero ya sabes cómo es.

—No es eso, Shun. Solo estaba un poco preocupado. —rápidamente tomó una bolsa de frituras y la abrió. —Saori fue al Santuario nuevamente.

Shun sonrió. Sabía que su buen amigo le agradaba Saori, incluso se podría decir que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, así que cada vez que se iba al Santuario, tenía un poco de miedo al pensar que algo le podría pasar y él no estaría ahí.

—Tú sabes que está protegida, Seiya. Todos los caballeros Dorados están ahí, nada podría pasar.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando la conocimos por primera vez? Bueno, estaban igualmente casi todos los caballeros Dorados, y pasó lo que pasó.

—Oh, sí lo pones de esa manera… —pero entonces el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió. —Puedes pasar, Tatsumi.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el mayordomo de la familia Kido.

—Llegó Shiryu, venía con sus maletas. —al tratar de cargar una gran maleta, tropezó con las cobijas del suelo, solo para ser salvado por la misma mano del caballero Dragón. — ¡oh! Lo siento, lo siento.

—Shiryu. —dijeron al unísono Shun y Seiya para acercarse a abrazarlo.

— ¿Cómo están, chicos? —sonrió al soltar a Tatsumi y tomar su maleta. —Muchas gracias, pero creo que será mejor que yo me haga cargo de esto.

El mayordomo se fue de ahí para dejar a los chicos en la recamara. Shun quería preguntarle mil cosas de China, especialmente de su maestro Dohko que seguramente regresaría al Santuario ahora que todos sus compañeros estaban ahí. Shiryu explicó que todo estaba bien y que incluso su maestro ya estaba en el Santuario, estaba más que feliz de saber que todo estaba tranquilo y que Camus ahora podía continuar su función como caballero Dorado después de tanto tiempo reponiéndose de haber sido atacado por su estudiante, Hyoga.

—Así que ahora soy libre de toda obligación, —suspiró Shiryu. —Ya no me tengo que levantar a las cuatro de la mañana a entrenar bajo la lluvia.

Shun y Seiya se vieron entre ellos.

— ¿Cuatro de la mañana? —preguntó Seiya. —Yo apenas me estoy durmiendo a esas horas.

—Te la pasas jugando videojuegos, claro que si te duermes a esas horas. Pero, aun así, es muy temprano para despertarse.

— ¿Ustedes no siguieron entrenando? —preguntó curioso Shiryu.

—Sí, pero también vamos a la escuela. —explicó Shun.

—Yo también. — ahora sí que Seiya y Shun lo veían diferente. —Por eso me levanto a esas horas, para entrenar y después irme a estudiar.

Seiya aún no comprendía bien eso, no estaban ante ningún peligro así que entrenar ya empezaba a ser su segunda prioridad. Ahora eran las matemáticas, la física e incluso la literatura. Shun, por otra parte, alababa a su compañero de armas como solo él sabía hacerlo. Los tres empezaron a platicar de esto cuando se escuchó el motor de una motocicleta acercándose. Shun y Seiya salieron corriendo de la habitación para recibir al siguiente invitado, pero gracias a esto empezaron una competencia incluso con Shiryu. SI bien la mansión Kido era grande, a la velocidad a la que iba, digna de un caballero de Athena, llegaron en menos de dos minutos a la puerta. El pobre de Tatsumi apenas se acercó a ella cuando Seiya no pudo frenar a tiempo llevándoselo a él directamente al otro lado de la sala de invitados.

— ¡Seiya! —gritó Tatsumi enojado al tener que levantarse. —Ya se les ha dicho que no corran de esa manera.

— ¿Quién fue el ganador? —Seiya preguntaba, al parecer, ignorando al hombre que casi mataba. —Yo llegue primero, ¿no es así?

Shiryu y Shun rieron al ver como Tatsumi osaba golpearlo en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Seiya. —dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué todos tienen que golpearme en la cabeza?

Shun apenas volvía a reír cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta. Shiryu, quien estaba más cerca, rápidamente la abrió para encontrarse con Hyoga que cargaba igualmente una maleta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Escuché los gritos incluso afuera. —dijo al entrar mientras saludaba a Shiryu con la mano.

—Hyoga, que bien que llegaste. —Shun lo saludó igualmente con un abrazo, al cual se unió Seiya.

—Gracias, gracias. —sonrió Hyoga al separarse un poco de ellos. —Necesito respirar, ¿saben? —suspiró cuando ambos lo dejaron. —Al parecer estamos casi todos, solo falta que Ikki llegue.

—Si es que llega. —comentó Shun un poco desanimado.

—Si vendrá, claro que vendrá. Lo vi antes de irme del Santuario. —sonrió Hyoga al darle una palmada en el hombro a Shun. —Dijo que solo necesitaba acomodar unas cosas y vendría.

—Eso es genial. —los ojos de Shun se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Ikki está en el Santuario? —preguntó curioso Shiryu. — ¿Y también tú, Hyoga? No entiendo, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada grave, amigo. —respondió Seiya. —Tú te fuiste a China a entrenar con tu maestro, Hyoga hizo lo mismo cuando Camus regresó y…

—Y mi hermano aprovecho eso para irse a entrenar junto con Hyoga. —Shun proseguía mientras que Seiya miraba con detenimiento a Hyoga. — ¿Recuerdas la pelea que tuvo con Shura? —Shiryu asintió, mencionando incluso que era el caballero de Capricornio. —Bueno, él se sintió terrible al ser vencido tan rápidamente, así que se quedó para mejorar.

—Al principio entrenaba con Aioria. —decía Hyoga que ya veía que Seiya lo observaba demasiado.

—Claro, el caballero de Leo. Es el signo Zodiacal de Ikki. —remarcaba Shiryu.

—Así es. Por la misma razón creyó que era buena idea entrenar con él, pero… —Shun suspiró. —Sabes cómo es mi hermano. Sus dos personalidades chocaban rápidamente casi todos los días. Terminó destruyendo algunas estatuas de la casa de Leo y también incendió las escaleras.

— ¿Vienes de ahí, Hyoga? —preguntó curioso Shiryu.

—No, decidí ir a la ciudad más cercana a comprar unas cosas, y pasar por mi motocicleta. Camus no me permite usarla en el Santuario, así que ni siquiera le digan que no traigo casco.

Shiryu empezaba a decir lo peligroso que eso era pero Hyoga solo sonreía aunque seguía con los ojos a Seiya que se le acercaba cada vez más. No fue hasta que le preguntó qué era lo que veía en él como para molestarle tanto.

—Es solo que…tienes labial morado en la boca, Hyoga. —Seiya señaló.

Hyoga estaba a punto de preguntar cuando un trueno se escuchó cerca de ahí. Los cuatro junto con Tatsumi salieron rápidamente de la mansión solo para ver que parte del césped del jardín delantero ardía en llamas. De entre ellas se podía ver a Ikki con su armadura y cargando una mochila que era donde traía su ropa. Shun rápidamente y sin pensarlo corrió a abrazar a su hermano, tirándolo al suelo al igual que sus cosas. Los otros tres igualmente se acercaron pero no con la misma energía que el menor de todos.

— ¡Hermano! —Shun no lo soltaba. — ¡Llegaste!

—Oh, por Athena. —Ikki lo abrazaba pero se veía en su rostro un poco de molestia. —Shun, Shun, tranquilo, por favor.

—Lo siento.

Los dos se levantaron con la ayuda de sus amigos e Ikki entonces decidió quitarse la armadura mientras caminaban de regreso a la puerta de la casa, donde Tatsumi sonreía un poco nervioso.

—Hey, Tatsumi, —Ikki sonrió al dejarle caer la maleta en sus brazos. —me alegra verte, viejo.

—Sí, igualmente, Ikki. —respondió con un poco de miedo. Aun recordaba que la última vez que los visitó tuvo que apagar un pequeño incendio en la cocina.

Cuando ya todos estaban adentro, Shun se colocó frente a ellos y sonrió.

— ¿Podemos dar por iniciada nuestra fiesta de pijamas?

Los otros caballeros de Bronce, que solo habían aceptado la idea para no hacer sentir mal a Shun, se vieron entre sí para después contestar con la cabeza y dejar que Shun brincara de alegría. Ikki rio al ver a su hermano tan feliz pero su sonrisa se quitó al ver que Hyoga lo miraba con detenimiento.

— ¿Pasa algo, pajarraco?

— ¿Qué se supone que tienes en la cara?

—Hyoga, ya te he dicho que no eres mi tipo. Así soy, así de guapo. Además tú tienes labial morado en la boca.

— ¿Qué? —Hyoga rápidamente buscó un espejo cerca de él. —Oh, por Athena.

Seiya y los demás rieron al ver cómo trataba de limpiarse totalmente el color de sus labios, y fue Shun quien le insistió a su hermano que definitivamente tenía algo en la frente.

—Es un bindi. —señaló Shiryu. —Es de la India y representa muchas cosas, entre ellas es parte de la meditación y tambien…

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabemos. —Ikki le interrumpió con un ademán para entonces acercarse a Hyoga que miraba al espejo. —Demonios, Shaka…

— ¿Shaka? —preguntó Shiryu. —Chicos, siento que ahora no entiendo nada. Solo me fui un tiempo a China y ¿qué pasa? Hyoga e Ikki viven en el Santuario, ¿qué más? Me dirán que Shun tiene novia.

—Recuerda que duraste casi un año y medio en China y…sobre la novia, bueno... su nombre es Junet y…

—Espera, espera, ¿qué? —Shiryu interrumpía a Shun.

—Cuando Ikki se fue a entrenar al Santuario, Shun iba a visitarlo casi todo el tiempo. —explicaba Seiya. —Ahí conoció a una amazona muy linda llamada Junet.

Shiryu miraba a Shun con una gran sonrisa, le dijo que estaba feliz por él y que algún día quería conocerla. En eso estaban hasta que vieron que los otros dos no dejaban de tratar de quitarse lo que haya sido que tenían. Esperaron unos segundos para que Hyoga terminara, pero Ikki solo logró tener su frente roja y el bindi no se quitaba de ella.

—Shaka me dijo que se quitaría. —suspiró resignado para después ver como los otros cuatro lo veían en silencio. — ¿Qué? —sonrojó un poco. —Como sea, de todos modos se ve bien. Además, no sé ustedes, pero cada vez que voy y vengo del Santuario me de mucha hambre.

—Ordene unas pizzas antes de que vinieran. —sonrió Shun. — ¿Tatsumi? —preguntó al hombre que acomodaba las pertenencias de Hyoga e Ikki. — ¿Podrías ayudarnos con eso mientras vamos por ellas?

—Claro, Shun. —sonrió.

Los caballeros empezaron su andar a la cocina, pero Hyoga e Ikki se quedaron un poco atrás.

— ¿No les has dicho nada, hermano? —preguntó Ikki.

—Claro que no, y tú no digas nada tampoco.

—Tú eres el que se deja los labios pintados, imbécil.

—Y tú eres el que anda con un punto en el frente, estúpido.

— ¿Chicos? —preguntó Shun. — ¿Todo bien?

—Claro, claro. —sonrió Hyoga al igual que Ikki. Después de que cercioro que Shun ni los demás le hacían caso por estar tomando refrescos del refrigerador y unas cajas de pizza de la mesa, volvió con Ikki. —Por cierto, hablando de eso, ¿arreglaste todo con Shaka y Mu?

—Que sí. —respondió Ikki. —Dicen que tenemos que limpiar las casas de Aries, Capricornio, Virgo y Acuario todos los lunes y miércoles durante los siguientes dos o incluso cinco meses.

— ¿Limpiar? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shiryu nuevamente. —Miren, mejor, explíquenme todo mientras comemos. —le dio una de las cajas de pizza a Ikki.

— ¿Tiene carne? —sonrió al abrir la caja. —Oh, gracias a Dios, carne. Carne de verdad —se veía en verdad con felicidad. —Solo como cosas vegetarianas en el Santuario. No hay nada como verdadera carne aunque es muy delicioso lo que hace mi he-… —Hyoga rápidamente lo empujó del hombro para interrumpirlo. — ¿Qué te pasa, estúpido pato?

—Hablabas de tu maestro Shaka, ¿no es así? —Hyoga lo miraba detenidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

—Claro que… —Ikki entonces entendió. —Sí, sí, mi maestro Shaka es quien cocina de vez en cuando.

Los demás no entendían por qué Hyoga e Ikki se comportaban así, pero después de todo quizá habían convivido demasiado durante un año siendo los únicos que se quedaron en el Santuario.

Al llegar a la habitación, todos tomaron sus lugares en el suelo y empezaron a bromear mientras tomaban pedazos de pizzas y refrescos, incluso la comida chatarra que había abierto Seiya tiempo antes. Aunque habían cambiado un poco de tema, de nuevo regreso el hecho de que Shiryu quería saber qué había pasado en su ausencia. Hyoga simplemente explicó que fue al Santuario a entrenar nuevamente con su maestro y lograr ser mejor caballero. Igualmente se había ofrecido ser él quien cuidará al caballero de Acuario en su recuperación. Sus amigos ya sabían de la pelea que había tenido tiempo antes donde todos creyeron que Camus había muerto, pero solamente fue necesario darle un poco de cosmos para que su temperatura corporal volviera a la normalidad. Ikki, por otra parte, simplemente disfrutaba de una rebanada de pizza que cargaba con pepperoni, carne molida, frituras de queso, muchísima salsa picante e incluso un pedazo de salchicha que había tomado del refrigerador tiempo antes. Los demás caballeros solo lo vieron impresionados.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó aun con comida en la boca.

— ¿Cómo demonios puedes comer todo eso? —preguntó Seiya. —Quiero intentarlo, lo intentaré.

—Ya les dije, en el Santuario tienen una reglamentación de entrenamiento demasiado estricto, tanto así que no se nos permite comer mucho de esto. —volvió a comer un pedazo de pizza antes de seguir hablando. —Especialmente en casa de Virgo, con todo eso de la meditación y cuerpo y alma.

—Aun no me explicas por qué estas entrenando con él. —dijo Shiryu.

Ikki se quedó un minuto callado al ver que Seiya ponía todo lo que encontraba sobre su pedazo de pizza, solo para casi atragantarse con la primera mordida. Ikki sonrió un poco y después se dirigió a Shiryu.

—El caballero de Leo era muy aburrido. —encogió sus hombros. —No nos llevábamos muy bien. Así que Mu, quien organiza con quién entrenar, decidió que sería bueno ponerme a meditar y a relajarme.

—Es la verdad. —sonrió Seiya para recibir un empujón de Ikki que estaba a su lado. — ¡Eso lo demuestra aún más!

—Así que te mandaron a entrenar con el "zen" del Santuario. Shaka de Virgo. —marcó Shiryu. — ¿Al menos te ha enseñado algo bueno?

—Que si no. —murmuró Hyoga para igualmente recibir un golpe de Ikki.

Ikki solamente lo empujó para hacerlo caer sobre su brazo.

—Es un buen hombre. No solo me ha enseñado a meditar y subir mi cosmos, sino que también me ha enseñado de su cultura. Es por eso que tengo el bindi.

Shiryu asintió. Pero igualmente preguntó si esa era la razón por la que tenía que limpiar la casa Zodiacal de Virgo y las otras.

—Oh, esa es una historia muy divertida. —sonrió Hyoga. —Estábamos entrenando solos Ikki y yo porque nuestros maestros estaban en una junta.

—Creo que ya sé a dónde va todo esto. —suspiró Shun.

—Y creíamos que sería divertido congelar y descongelar algunas cosas por el santuario. Entre esas, la casa de Mu, las estatuas de la casa de Shaka…

—La estatua que tiene Shura en su entrada e incluso la casa de Camus. —terminó Ikki con una mirada un poco perversa. —Por eso llegue un poco tarde. Mu y Shaka me estaban dando una plática de lo inmaduros que fuimos. A mí solo porque cierto personaje que parece un pato decidió huir.

—Como sea, chicos, ¿solo comeremos? —preguntó Hyoga al terminar su rebanada. — ¿Qué es una fiesta de pijamas sin juegos o películas? Nada.

Shun sonrió y se levantó de las cobijas para tomar una caja que estaba cerca de ellos. Explicó que eran sus videojuegos y películas que había preparado para esa noche, incluso decidió sacar una película de terror. Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga aceptaron verla primero pero Ikki solo suspiró y se rio un poco.

—No creo que esto me de miedo. —sonrió. —Ya he ido varias veces al Yomotsu y, bueno, no creo que sea lo mismo.

—Igualmente yo fui, —mencionó Shiryu. —pero ¿por qué demonios fuiste tú?

—Por nada en absoluto. —respondió Ikki molesto. —Parte de mi entrenamiento consiste en ir y venir al Yomotsu.

—Shaka se molestó con él por algo que dijo, así que de prueba, o castigo, lo mandó ahí. —dijo Hyoga.

— ¡Cállate, pajarraco! —Ikki en verdad se veía molesto alzando su puño contra su amigo. Los demás solo se quedaron callados. —Es una larga historia que no se necesita saber. —se levantó y tomó la maleta que había dejado Tatsumi tiempo antes. —Iré a cambiarme de ropa. Pongan lo que quieran.

El caballero de Fénix se fue dejando a los demás un poco serios. Shun se veía triste al ver a su hermano de esa manera, tanto así que incluso Hyoga podía sentirlo, igualmente los demás pero Seiya siempre trataba de mejorar el ambiente haciendo bromas y Shiryu era muy reservado para preguntar qué era lo que sentía.

—Creo que iré a hacer lo mismo. —sonrió falsamente Shun.

Los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo así que tomaron su pijama y cada uno fue a una habitación diferente, excepto Shun que siguió a su hermano.

Sin tocar la puerta, entró al baño solo para encontrar a su hermano sentado a la orilla de la tina. Ya tenía su pijama puesta, solo se veía pensando en algo, hasta que sintió que Shun estaba cerca de él.

—Deberías de tocar la puerta, hermano. —se molestó un poco al tomar su ropa y salir de ahí para dejar a Shun solo.

—Ikki… —Shun trató de detenerlo pero el caballero de Fénix no le prestó atención. —Sabes que me puedes decir todo.

Su hermano se detuvo y dio la media vuelta.

—Hermano, espero que me sigas queriendo después de todo. —suspiró. —Digamos que hice algo verdaderamente estúpido. Sabes que si tratas de huir de tus deberes como caballero de Athena mereces la muerte, ¿no es así?

—Sí, eso lo sé. Desertar no es una opción.

—Bueno… yo encontré a unos chicos, menores que tú quizá, estaban tratando de desertar. —la cara de Shun era de una sorpresa y terror de golpe. —Pero para su suerte, y la mía, Shaka estaba ahí. Antes de que los matara, él me detuvo. Aun así, no sé, creo que me conoces, hermano. Pensé que sus vidas eran menos al ser unos cobardes, eso fue lo que le dije a Shaka.

— ¿Por eso te mandó al Yomotsu?

—Así es. —Ikki sonrió. —Cuando vayas al Santuario a entrenar, debes de ser muy agradecido a Shaka.

Ahora podía partir dejando a su hermano un poco más aliviado del problema. Quizá Shun no lo había notado totalmente, pero era cierto, Ikki había cambiado de una u otra manera. Sonrió al saber esto y decidió apurarse para poder empezar a ver la película.

Todos estaban sentados frente a la televisión de plasma para empezar a ver la película, vestidos con sus pijamas. Hyoga e Ikki tenía solamente una playera de tirantes con unos shorts ya que aguantaban el clima frio mejor que los demás. Shiryu vestía un conjunto gris con botones un poco más obscuros, parecía incluso ropa china, mientras que Seiya parecía que solo había escogido cualquiera camisa de su cajón y cualquier pantalonera. Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda, era el que tenía un hermoso y lindo conjunto que tenía gatos estampados por todas partes.

La película ya había comenzado así que Seiya y Shun mostraban su miedo a su manera, Seiya sin dejar de comer y Shun abrazando el brazo de su hermano mayor, los otros solo se veían interesados por la trama. Hyoga se veía que escondía su miedo, así que de momentos tapaba su boca para no gritar, Ikki era el más serio pero sonreía al ver las escenas un poco gore donde el asesino serial encontraba y mataba a su víctima, solamente le molestaba el hecho de que Shiryu de pronto decía datos curiosos solo porque sí.

—Ya cállate, lagartija. —le dijo en una ocasión. —No dejas escuchar.

—Disculpa, es solo que me parece interesante qué…

— ¡Ah! —de pronto gritaron Shun, Seiya y Hyoga, siendo el último quien gritó más fuerte.

Y no solo eso, si no que su cosmos se levantó de una manera rápida al intentar defenderse de lo que haya sido que vio en la película. Los chicos se rieron a no más poder, para ellos no poder controlar tu cosmos cuando estabas asustado era lo mismo que un niño pequeño que había tenido un accidente en los pantalones.

— ¡Ya no se rían! —se enojó Hyoga al ver que incluso Shiryu tenía lágrimas en los ojos. —No es gracioso, para nada lo es.

—Sí, si lo es. —Ikki trataba de tomar aire para abrazar a su amigo. —Oh por Athena, creo que incluso hasta lo sintieron en el Santuario.

En ese instante se escuchó nuevamente un trueno fuera de la casa, lo cual hizo que los chicos salieran en pijamas rápidamente tomando los collares que les permitían usar sus armaduras. Al llegar al patio principal su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que alguien había llegado del Santuario de la misma manera que Ikki. Ante ellos estaba un caballero Dorado que ubicaron perfectamente.

—Hyoga, —preguntó Shiryu. — ¿no es tu maestro, el caballero de Acuario?

Camus llevaba puesta su armadura y caminó rápidamente al ver a los chicos, pero se detuvo al verlos vestidos como estaban.

—Maestro. —Hyoga dio un paso adelante. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

El caballero de Acuario sonrió al verlo y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro.

—Pensé que estabas en peligro. Sentí tu cosmos elevarse.

Ikki empezó a reír sin parar, Seiya y Shiryu querían hacer lo mismo pero ellos tenían un poco más de respeto a los caballeros Dorados e incluso a su buen amigo.

—Te dije, te lo dije, —sonrió señalando a Hyoga. —Lo sintió incluso Camus.

El maestro de Hyoga solo suspiró al ver que el mejor amigo de su estudiante estaba ahí. Sabía que ambos eran peligrosos juntos.

—Entonces, ¿estás bien, _mon petit_? —preguntó con su idioma natal.

—_Oui, Camus, il n'y a pas de problème._ —Hyoga sabía un poco de francés gracias a que su maestro alguna vez le enseñó.

Camus sonrió y se acercó a los demás chicos, especialmente cuando vio que alguien más venía de la mansión. Era Tatsumi que se había levantado en pijamas igualmente para saber qué había sido ese trueno. Sabía que quizá fuera que un caballero venía del Santuario, pero quería estar seguro.

— ¿Qué era lo que hacían para que Hyoga tuviera que elevar su cosmos?

—Estaban viendo algunas películas. —mencionó Tatsumi mientras observaba con detenimiento la armadura del caballero de Acuario.

—_Ton petit ami_ se asustó al ver una película. —señaló Ikki. —Pero todo está bien ahora, ¿no es así chicos?

Shun y Seiya asintieron pero Shun tenía la curiosidad de por qué el Caballero había bajado tan súbitamente. Camus devolvió su rostro a Shun con una mirada como si hubiera sido terrible una pregunta de esa manera, como si estuviera hablando de algo tan personal que Camus no respondería tan fácilmente.

—Hyoga es mi alumno, caballero de Andrómeda. —respondió por fin. —Claro que me preocupó por él. —suspiró y ahora veía a Tatsumi. —Le pido que por favor cuide bien a mi alumno y… creo que a otro cierto caballero de bronce.

— ¿No será el que porta la armadura de Fénix? —sonrió Seiya.

—Cállate, pony. —respondió molesto Ikki. —Yo no tengo que ser cuidado por nadie, creo que estamos muy grandes para tener niñero.

—Créeme, Ikki, —prosiguió Camus. —puedo imaginar que incluso Shaka pediría lo mismo. Ya sabemos cómo son ustedes dos juntos. —nuevamente se dirigió a Tatsumi. —Se lo pido como un favor de parte mía y de otro caballero Dorado. Nosotros vendremos si pasa algo. —ahora miraba a los chicos. —Espero que se diviertan, pero recuerden que todo tiene un límite. —tomó a Hyoga por los hombros. —Cuídate, ¿está bien? Trata de no elevar así tu cosmos, podría ser peligroso.

—Lo siento, maestro.

Camus se acercó un poco pero entonces se detuvo a sí mismo y solo sonrió. Se dio la media vuelta y se despidió de los chicos, no sin antes ver a Ikki.

—Ikki, dice Shaka que no comas demasiada comida chatarra, podría arruinar tu apetito. —antes de irse de ahí sonrió de una manera que hizo que el caballero de Fénix tuviera un pequeño escalofrió. —_Shaka t'envoyés beaucoup de bisous, que tu es son petit oiseau._

El caballero de Acuario se fue sin decir más, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos y con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara, solamente era Hyoga quien se reía al acercarse a su amigo que estaba más que sonrojado.

—Vamos a seguir viendo películas, _petit oiseau_. —Hyoga lo empujo amistosamente hacía la puerta mientras los otros lo seguían.

Ninguno de los otros tres había entendido lo último que dijo Camus, pero quizá era un chiste personal entre ellos. Jamás entendieron que Shaka le mandaba besos y le recordaba que él era su pequeña ave.

Al llegar los cinco caballeros y Tatsumi percataron algo. No había luz. Al parecer el trueno que había hecho que Camus llegara hizo que la energía de la casa se disminuyera totalmente a cero. Seiya, al ser él, trató de caminar pero cayó sobre uno de los sofás, pero Shiryu, al ser él, solamente se colocó su armadura e hizo que brillara. Ikki lo miró e hizo lo mismo.

—No sabía que podíamos hacer esto. —sonrió.

—Lo debías de haber visto en el cumpleaños de Saori. —mencionó Hyoga. —No dejaba de brillar solo porque sí. Y luego Seiya intentó lo mismo solo para impresionar a su chica.

Ikki rio un poco y decidieron regresar a la habitación a esperar que la luz regresara. Lamentablemente, después de algunos minutos conversando y comiendo más de lo que debería cualquier persona, la luz no regresaba. Shun entonces se animó a preguntar si quería jugar a verdad o reto, pero los otros alegaron que eso solo lo hacían las niñas.

—Mejor explícame lo de Junet, Shun. —sonrió Shiryu que aún tenía su armadura. — ¿Cómo es que la conociste?

—Bueno, Ikki y Hyoga se quedaron en el Santuario, así que los visitaba a diario los primeros días. —Shun sonrió. —La verdad me sentía un poco solo ya que Seiya necesitaba estudiar para poder pasar algunos exámenes. Un día caminaba por Rodorio y la vi, me gustó tanto que la empecé a seguir, pero… bueno…

—Ella se dio cuenta y lo atacó. —sonrió Seiya con comida en la boca.

—Ahí me di cuenta que era una amazona, no cualquier persona. Me tuve que disculpar y le pregunté si podía acompañarla al Santuario.

—Así empezó la historia de amor más cliché de todo el Santuario. —Seiya comentaba aun comiendo. —Pero después de casi diez meses siguen juntos. Además, ella es una buena chica, ¿no es así, Ikki?

—Ah, que puedo decir. —el hermano mayor hizo un gesto con la mano. —Ahora no me cae tan mal como antes.

Shiryu entendía que así era Ikki, tan sobre protector a su hermano que no podía verlo con otra persona, aunque por lo que Hyoga mencionaba ahora se llevaban mucho mejor que al principio. Quizá era porque, después de todo, Ikki la veía más tiempo que Shun al estar viviendo en el Santuario.

— ¿Y tú, Seiya? —preguntó Shiryu. — ¿Por qué aun no te animas a decirle algo a Athena, o mejor dicho, a Saori?

— ¿Qué? —su voz estaba un poco nerviosa. — ¿De qué hablas? No, no, ella es una diosa, bueno, la reencarnación. ¿Por qué estaría con un caballero? Además, un caballero de bronce. Si ella estuviera con alguien, me imagino que sería con un caballero Dorado, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hyoga.

—Bueno, somos uno de los rangos más bajos del Santuario. ¿Por qué alguien tan poderoso como una diosa o un mismísimo caballero Dorado estaría interesado en nosotros? —Ikki y Hyoga se vieron entre sí. — ¿No creen eso? Por ejemplo, miren a Milo y a Shura. Ellos podrían estar juntos, son dos caballeros Dorados.

—No creo que eso impida mucho. —mencionó Shiryu. —Sé que algunos caballeros Dorados bajan a Rodorio.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Quizá tengan una pareja. Recuerda que siguen siendo humanos… humanos muy poderosos, pero humanos al fin y al cabo.

—Aldebarán tiene novia. —Ikki dijo tranquilamente. —Y es de Rodorio.

— ¿Y tú, Hyoga? —preguntó Shun. — ¿Tienes novia?

—Claro que la tiene. —Seiya quería desviar el tema. —Y quizá utiliza labial morado porque él llegó con labial morado en los labios. Eres todo un galán.

— ¿Qué? —Ikki rio. — ¿Hyoga un galán? Por favor.

— ¿Celoso de que conseguí pareja primero que tú? —Hyoga sonreía.

— ¿Celoso? No, además eso no vale. Ya se conocían desde hace mucho. Además, tú fuiste el que espero a que te preguntarán para empezar la relación.

—Oh, Hyoga, ¿una chica te preguntó si quieres ser su novio? Entonces quizás sea una amazona. —comentaba Shiryu.

Para todo esto, Hyoga e Ikki parecían hablar solos ya que no escuchaban a sus compañeros. Ellos tres solo quedaban con cara de signo de interrogación a lo que escuchaban frente a ellos.

—Entonces tú estás en las mismas. —Hyoga empezó a imitar una voz. —"Oh Ikki, te amo con la intensidad de mil cosmos, por favor sé mi novio"

—"Oh, pajarraco congelado, eres tan estúpido y sumiso, te preguntaré yo si quieres ser mi novio"

—Entonces si tienes novia. —sonrió Shun. — ¿Quién es?

Pero Hyoga solamente empujo a Ikki para seguir con una plática anterior.

—Como sea, Seiya, creo que Shiryu tiene razón. Además, pienso que deberías intentar decirle algo a Saori, totalmente. Yo estaba ahí cuando la conocimos, ustedes dos se veían de una manera sorprendente.

—Así me pasó a mí. —Shiryu cerró los ojos para recordar. —Shunrei estaba recogiendo flores cerca de donde mi maestro y yo entrenábamos y entonces la vi y mi corazón sabía que ella era alguien importante. —los volvió a abrir para ver como sus amigos lo veían con una sonrisa, excepto Ikki. —Oh, olvide decirles. Bueno, yo también tengo novia. —sonrió feliz de la vida. —Se llama Shunrei, la conocí en este viaje que hice a China con Dohko.

— ¿Amor a primera vista? —comentó Shun.

De pronto Ikki se carcajeo a no más poder. Los otros no entendían bien, pero él solo reía y entonces paró para verlos con ese gesto que siempre hacía.

—Esas son estupideces. El amor a primera vista no existe. —Shun entristeció un poco. —Sí, te gusta alguien por cómo se ve, pero jamás es porque es tu alma gemela. Eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas y películas baratas.

— ¿Entonces dices que lo que le pasó a Shun y a mí es mentira?

—No, solo digo que no solo porque las vieron se enamoraron y serán suyas por el resto de su vida. Eso es demasiado tonto. Las relaciones amorosas no deben de ser para siempre, somos muy jóvenes para estar con una sola persona.

—Pero si a ti te pasó lo mismo con… alguien. —Hyoga le respondía un poco molesto. —No digas que no, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

— ¿Qué? —Ikki se volteaba a verlo.

—Bueno, eso fue lo que yo entendí. Además, ¿eso quiere decir que tu relación no durará mucho? ¿Hasta que tu entrenamiento termine?

—Claro que no, sabes bien que mi relación creció por el tiempo, no por amor a primera vista y esas estupideces.

Ikki empezaba a elevar un poco su cosmos por el enojo que su amigo le decía, pero lo que Shiryu dijo fue peor.

—Yo creo que es verdad lo que dice Hyoga. —Ikki ahora lo miraba a él con esos ojos amarillos que ya brillaban por su energía. Shiryu igualmente estaba molesto—No sé cómo alguien puede estar con alguien como tú, eres un egoísta y además piensas que todo eso del amor es una estupidez. Totalmente, quién esté contigo es solo un estúpido enamorado por alguna tontería tuya.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Ikki se levantó del suelo.

—Que quien sea tu pareja es un estúpido como tú mismo. —Shiryu igualmente se levantó para estar cara a cara con él. —Si no crees en al amor a primera vista, no me interesa, pero yo sé que lo que siento por Shunrei es de verdad.

— ¿Quieres decir que lo que yo siento no lo es? —Ikki alzó la voz.

—A ti ni siquiera te importan los sentimientos de los demás. Dijiste que la idea de tu hermano era algo estúpido enfrente de él.

Los dos caballeros con armadura voltearon a ver a Shun. Ikki no había pensado que había sido él quien trajo al tema lo del amor a primera vista.

—Ya me cansaste, lagartija. Nadie le dice estúpido a…

Hyoga rápidamente le tapó la boca y se colgó sobre él para hacerlo caer. Shun y Seiya se levantaron para entonces ayudarlos a levantarse, ya que el pobre de Hyoga había recibido el golpe de la armadura.

—Mi cuerpo…oh, por Athena.

—Vamos afuera ahora mismo, Shiryu. —Ikki se acercó a él. —Demuéstrame que tu amor a Shunrei es más fuerte que el mío, pelearemos de una buena vez.

—Ah, tu amor a ti mismo. —sonrió Shiryu. —Eso nadie puede vencer.

—Chicos, creo que esta no es una buena idea. —Shun reclamaba un poco nervioso. Sabía que su hermano no podría ser detenido tan fácilmente. —Mejor solo hay que disculparnos y…

—Entonces vamos afuera, Ikki de Fénix. —Shiryu ya se dirigí a la puerta, junto con Ikki dejando el cuarto a obscuras.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos. —se escuchó Hyoga.

— ¿Puede llevarme la bolsa de papás fritas? —se oía Seiya tomando varias bolsas. —Digo, para el espectáculo.

Afuera ya estaba obscuro, eran casi cerca de las doce de la noche, el frío se podía sentir así que Seiya y Shun llevaban abrigos puestos, era Hyoga quien solo tenía su pijama. Tanto tiempo en Siberia y en casa de Acuario lo habían hecho fuerte ante esos climas.

Ahí estaban frente a frente Shiryu e Ikki, en el césped quemado ya por la visita del caballero Dorado y la llegada de uno de ellos. Ambos con sus armaduras listos para pelear un rato, incluso sonreían haciendo que Shun se sintiera un poco confundido. ¿Peleaban porque estaban enojados o porque no tenían con qué divertirse ahora que no había luz?

—Vamos, lagartija nerd. —sonrió Ikki al colocarse en posición de batalla.

—Cuando quieras, pollo rostizado. —respondió Shiryu.

Así fue como en unos cuantos segundos ya estaban atacándose, esquivando sus propios golpes e incluso burlándose de una a otro con apodos referentes a sus armaduras. Seiya y Hyoga estaban entusiasmados y apostando quién ganaría, Seiya decía que Shiryu era totalmente el ganador mientras que Hyoga argumentaba que no había nadie mejor que Ikki para vencerlo. El único que no estaba feliz ante esto era Shun, quien solo veía los terribles golpes que se daban entre su amigo y su hermano.

—Ok, chicos, creo que ya pueden parar. —Shun trataba de que lo escucharan.

—Shun no seas aguafiestas. —dijo Hyoga sonriendo. —Solo se están divirtiendo, además de que no ha pasado nada…

De pronto el cuerpo volando de Ikki cayó encima de él, causando un dolor igual que el que había tenido anteriormente por la misma razón. El caballero de Fénix se levantó rápidamente al escuchar el golpe seco de Hyoga.

—Hermano, ¿estás bien? —lo levantó tomándolo de la pijama.

Hyoga apenas si pudo tomar aire cuando se acercó a Ikki para decirle algo al oído. Gracias a esto, Ikki sonrió y se fue de ahí para seguir peleando con Shiryu. Los otros dos caballeros solo vieron esa escena sin entender qué había pasado, pero rápidamente lo sabrían.

Ikki estaba frente a Shiryu con una sonrisa.

—Así que eres un dragón y no una lagartija, ¿no es así?

—Tú sigues siendo un pollo rostizado.

—Quería ser amable, pero creo que tú no lo quieres. —sonrió y entonces corrió hacía él. — ¡Espero que seas un reptil acuático! ¡Hyoga!

Shiryu se movió solo un poco ya que escuchaba como el caballero del Cisne igualmente corría hacia su dirección con la armadura ya puesta. Por esa misma razón Seiya y Shun no lo pensaron dos veces para colocarse la armadura.

— ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

— ¡Alas de Fénix!

Los dos amigos lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo, logrando que el frio de Hyoga se descongelara con el fuego de Ikki. Shiryu estaba justo debajo de esos tantos litros de agua fría, pero Seiya lo empujó antes de que lo tocara, y Shun tomó a Hyoga e Ikki con sus cadenas, logrando que cayeran justo debajo del agua y se empaparan totalmente ante su mismo ataque.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Ikki molesto de estar todo mojado. — ¡Qué demonios!

Shiryu y Seiya no paraban de reír, mientras que Shun estaba un preocupado de dejarlos ir o no, ya que incluso Hyoga se veía molesto. Pero nuevamente un trueno los interrumpió.

—No puede ser. —suspiró Hyoga sintiendo ya los cosmos de ciertos caballeros Dorados. —Shun, por favor déjanos ir. _Ils vont nous tuer, Ikki._

_—__Oui, je sais._

Hyoga ya tenía ciertas frases que le había enseñado a Ikki por razones diferentes. La de "nos van a matar, Ikki" era una con la que siempre se contestaba con la cabeza baja y un "si, lo sé".

El caballero de Acuario estaba nuevamente ahí, pero ahora no solo, otros caballeros Dorados lo acompañaban; Mu de Aries, Shaka de Virgo y Dohko de Libra. El único que tenía su armadura puesta era Mu ya que al ser la primera casa siempre tenía que estar en guardia, Camus al parecer se había quitado su armadura desde la última visita que les había dado a los chicos.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó el Lemuriano al ver cómo era que Shiryu y Seiya estaban en el suelo y Shun tenía a Hyoga e Ikki con sus cadenas. —Ah, ustedes dos.

—Relájate, amigo. —Shaka se acercó a él. —Creo que nosotros podemos ante esto. Al menos no es un enemigo como tú creías.

—Al menos. —Mu suspiró y se acercó un poco más a ellos. — ¿Ahora qué estaban haciendo?

Shiryu y Seiya se levantaron y ayudaron a levantar a Ikki y Hyoga que estaban totalmente empapados de pies a cabeza. Los cinco se quitaron sus armaduras para entonces responder lo sucedido a Mu. Los caballeros de Virgo y Acuario estaban tras de él escuchando como fue que una simple frase hizo explotar a Ikki.

— ¿Le dijiste que cualquiera que estuviera con él sería un estúpido? —preguntó Mu a Shiryu. — ¿Con Ikki?

—Bueno, sí. Ahora lo siento, Ikki. —Shiryu se dirigió a su amigo. —Creo que me molestó el hecho de cómo respondiste a tu hermano.

—Pero creo yo lo mismo. —dijo Dohko sonriendo. —No un estúpido pero si alguien muy loco para estar con él.

—No me digas que ya lo sabe. —Ikki hizo un gesto de enojo. —Pero no te preocupes, lagartija, te disculpo. —sonrió dándole la mano a Shiryu.

—No le llames así a tu amigo, Ikki. —dijo por fin Shaka.

—Lo siento. —Ikki bajó su cabeza en forma de respeto.

Shun y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos. Jamás habían visto que el caballero de Fénix hiciera eso, mucho menos si él sabía que solo lo había dicho de broma o que Shiryu en verdad no estaría molesto.

—Entonces los dejo a su merced. —Mu miró hacía la mansión a obscuras y pudo observar a Tatsumi en la entrada. —Creo que necesitarán de mi ayuda. No se vayan sin mí.

Shaka, Camus y Dohko asintieron y vieron como Mu se iba de ahí, lo más seguro es que ayudaría a que la mansión tuviera energía nuevamente. Ellos se acercaron a sus alumnos que estaban con la cabeza baja, sabían que recibirían un regaño más.

— ¿Peleaste sólo por eso, Ikki? —preguntó Shaka con la tranquilidad de siempre. —En verdad que eres sorprendente.

— ¿Y tú por qué te metiste a la pelea? —Camus miraba un poco molesto a Hyoga. —Las confrontaciones de los caballeros solo es de quien la pelea, eso lo sabes bien, Hyoga.

—Lo siento. —respondieron los dos.

—Lo importante es que ahora están bien. —Shaka sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Ikki. —No usen las armaduras al menos que sea necesario.

El caballero de Fénix se veía un poco molesto y más cuando vio que los otros caballeros lo veían siendo regañado.

Shiryu decidió unirse y pedir disculpas ya que él había aceptado su pelea, incluso si su maestro no se lo había pedido. La verdad es que le gustaba presumir que su alumno era un alumno estrella.

—Pero, bueno, chicos, ya será mejor que nos vayamos. —dijo el caballero de Libra. —Yo todavía tengo mucho qué hacer en el Santuario con mi regreso, además de que los jóvenes necesitan su tiempo libre, ¿no es así? —los de bronce sonrieron, excepto Ikki que aún seguía un poco avergonzado. — ¿Pero qué pasa? —le dijo Dohko al verlo. —Oh, mira, aun no se te cae el bindi.

Shaka sonrió e Ikki solo no respondió.

— ¿Caballero de Libra? —preguntó Shun un poco curioso. —Antes de que se vayan de aquí ¿Podríamos verlo con su armadura? Sé que usted es el único que porta armas y me gustaría verlas, solo si usted nos lo permite, claro.

—Oh, lo siento. —sonrió. —No la traje.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Camus un poco molesto.

—Dohko, sabes muy bien que debemos de tenerlas con nosotros siempre. —Shaka suspiró pero aún seguía tranquilo. —No puedo creer que un caballero Dorado haya olvidado su armadura.

—Hey, no soy tu novio Ikki como para que me regañes también.

Todos se quedaron callados al escucharlo. Camus soló golpeo su frente y dijo algo en su lengua materna, algo que se escuchaba como "_oh, le con"_, mientras que Shaka solo se dio la media vuelta para no darle la cara a los caballeros de Bronce. Hyoga reía y el pobre de Ikki se sonrojaba a no más poder.

— ¿Novios? —preguntó Shun al ver a su hermano que era un tomate.

—Oh, ¿qué, cómo? ¿Shaka e Ikki? —preguntó Shiryu viendo a su maestro.

—Pensé que sería Shun el del novio. —comentaba para sí Seiya solo para recibir un pequeño golpe de Shun e Ikki al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —Dohko entonces se dio cuenta. —Oh…ya…oh, lo siento. Pensé que ya sabían.

Hyoga no paraba de reír, era muy gracioso para él el rostro que hacía Ikki y mucho más al ver que Shaka lo ocultaba de una manera tan evidente.

— ¡Cállate, pajarraco! —gritó Ikki por fin aun sonrojado. —No es gracioso.

—Claro que lo es. —Hyoga trataba de respirar. —Mira, solo mira, Shiryu y Seiya no saben qué decir y tú hermano, oh, nadie lo esperaba. Lo siento. —dio un gran suspiro. —No es mi culpa que Shaka le diga a todos en el Santuario y el maestro Dohko no sepa ocultar nada.

—Lo siento. —Shaka ahora se daba media vuelta para encararlos.

—Está bien, al menos no fuiste tú quién lo dijo. —Ikki no se veía muy molesto.

— ¿Te imaginas? Es como si Camus dijera que somos novios enfrente de todos y… —Hyoga se detuvo al ver que sus amigos abrían más los ojos y la boca.

—_Oh, no, petit canard_. —suspiró Camus tapándose la cara con una mano.

—Eres un pajarraco tan estúpido. —sonrió maquiavélicamente Ikki.

Hyoga ahora era quien se sonrojaba al ver que sus amigos reían un poco al haber sido él quien lo dio a la luz. Camus solo suspiró y, al no importarle, se acercó a tomar a Hyoga de la mano.

—Lo tenían que saber de una u otra manera. —sonrió Dohko

Ahora Camus se dirigía a los de Bronce un poco preocupado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Espero que esto no les incomode o moleste.

—En lo absoluto. —reía Seiya. —Nunca pensé que los dos más rudos de nosotros terminarían con un novio. Pero, mírense, —señaló a Ikki y Hyoga. —no se fueron por cualquiera, sino por caballeros Dorados.

—Pero que cursi son, por Athena. —seguía Ikki para burlarse de su amigo. —No entiendo cómo es que Shura y Milo se dieron a enterar hasta el final.

De pronto, para interrumpirlo, Shaka se acercó para cargarlo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Su rostro se enrojeció al ser elevado por su pareja justo enfrente de sus amigos.

— ¿Decías, Ikki? —sonrió Shiryu.

— ¡No! —gritó un poco molesto. —Bájame.

—Creía que te agradaba cuando hacia esto. —dijo Shaka un poco curioso, aunque la verdad no le importaba que Ikki tratara de bajarse por su cuenta y lo seguía cargando. —Seiya, Shiryu y Shun, espero que no les moleste que solo hoy decidimos decirles. Especialmente tú, Shun.

—Mientras mi hermano sea feliz, todo está bien. —sonrió.

Ikki prefirió mejor solo recargarse en el hombro de Shaka y mostrar un rostro de molestia. Si, le agradaba que Shaka hiciera eso, cualquier seña de amor de parte de él era bienvenida, pero no enfrente de sus amigos.

—Bueno, chicos, no es que quiera romper su momento amoroso. —mencionó Dohko. —Pero Mu ya vuelve así que es hora de irnos de regreso al Santuario.

Ambos caballeros Dorados asintieron. Camus y Shaka se despidieron de los de bronce disculpándose nuevamente que lo de su relación no fuera conocida hasta ahora, aunque a los de bronce no les importaba en lo absoluto, después de todo ¿a quién le importaba la preferencia sexual de los caballeros de Athena? Especialmente si uno de ellos era un psicópata piro maniático, y su novio uno de los más poderosos del Santuario. La otra pareja era más tranquila, pero esos dos en verdad que eran todo un caso.

Camus se acercó a Hyoga y le dio un beso antes de decirle en francés que lo quería y que se cuidara. Seiya entonces rio sin parar nuevamente.

—Así que por eso tenías el labial morado. —sonrió y se dirigió a Ikki. —Y tú, ¿Qué no habías dicho que el bindi era porque Shaka te había mostrado su cultura?

—Cállate de una vez, pony con injerto de pollo. —lo decía mirando para abajo ya que estaba sentado sobre el brazo de Shaka, quien lo cargaba por encima de él.

—Él fue quien se quiso colocar el bindi. —Shaka decía serenamente.

Ikki se sonrojó un poco y aún más nuevamente cuando el caballero Dorado de Virgo le dio un beso para bajarlo y despedirse. Dohko abrazó a su alumno y espero que Mu se despidiera de los demás para irse juntos los cuatro.

—Diviértanse, chicos. —sonrió. —Oh, por cierto, ¿Seiya? Dice Saori que mañana a las tres de la tarde está bien.

Los demás caballeros de Bronce voltearon a ver al caballero de Pegaso, que empezaba a tomar un color parecido a su insignia.

—No sé de qué habla, maestro Dohko.

— ¿No? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quién la invitó a salir mañana? —miró la expresión de sus amigos y la de él. —Oh, vamos, chicos. ¿No se dicen nada entre ustedes?

—Yo siempre le cuento cosas importantes a Mu. —señaló Shaka quien se dirigía a su pareja.

—Lamentablemente. —dijo para sí Mu.

—Y yo a Milo y a Shura. —suspiró Camus. —_Qu'est que nous vont faire avec vous, enfants? _Tienen que ser más unidos para poder crecer como compañeros de armas. En fin, es por eso que será mejor dejarlos solos en esta fiesta.

—Entonces, ¿le digo a Saori que si? —Dohko insistía.

—Vaya que lo tenías guardado, Seiya. —sonrió Shiryu.

Seiya solamente hizo una mueca de molestia, pero aun así contestó a Dohko que estaría bien a esa hora. Mu y los demás Dorados sonrieron al ver que después de todo entre esos cinco caballeros de Bronce había una amistad, ya que todos empezaban a molestar a Seiya recordándole cómo él había dicho que ella era una Diosa. Ikki y Hyoga igualmente tomaron el tiempo para recordarle lo que había dicho de altos rangos con los de bajos rangos.

—Estos chicos. —Dohko se posiciono a un lado de Mu. —Nos vemos, diviértanse pero no destruyan nada.

—Tatsumi ya sabe que si pasa algo vendré por ustedes dos. —Mu era quien señalaba a los amigos que entrenaban en el Santuario.

Camus y Shaka nuevamente se despidieron de sus parejas y se acercaron a los otros caballeros Dorados mientras platicaban de lo ocurrido.

—No recuerdo que yo tuviera que mandar a alguien para pedirle una cita a Hyoga. —mencionaba Camus.

—Yo tampoco. —respondió Shaka.

— ¿Y la vez que fui yo quien se la pidió? —preguntó Mu a su lado seriamente.

—Solo fue una vez, pero aun así, Ikki jamás ocultaba eso como Seiya.

—Ah, el amor, —los tomaba Dohko con sus brazos. — ¿O cómo dices tú, Camus? _L'amour, oh mon Dieu_

_—_Será mejor ya irnos. —Mu nuevamente hizo una señal a los de Bronce y entonces el portal se abrió. —A Dohko le está afectando el clima de Japón.

Los chicos veían irse a los caballeros Dorados y entonces se miraron entre ellos. En unos escasos minutos ya sabían algo extra de Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki.

—Entonces, ¿podemos terminar de ver la película? —sonrió Shiryu.

—Si no hablas hasta que se acabe, lo acepto. —señaló Ikki.

Shiryu prometió guardar silencio y entonces se dirigieron a la mansión de Saori, no sin antes Ikki detuviera a Shun por unos segundos.

—Hermano, lo siento. Pensaba decírtelo mañana antes de regresar al Santuario.

—Ya te lo dije, Ikki. Por mí no hay problema, mientras seas feliz y ambos se amen. Lo eres, ¿no es así?

—Lo soy, así es. —sonrió Ikki.

—Oh, mira eso. —Shun se sorprendió. —Una sonrisa que no es por alguna travesura que hayas echo a Tatsumi. Verdaderamente te creo.

Ikki solo rio y entonces lo levantó para cargarlo y salir corriendo a la mansión Kido. Gritó alguna cosa en un idioma que no era francés y Hyoga entonces levantó a Seiya para hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Están locos! —gritaba el caballero de Pegaso.

—Los chicos de ahora. —suspiró Shiryu que avanzaba a su ritmo y veía la carrera que hacían los caballeros del Fénix y del Cisne.

Después de una noche llena de películas de terror, videojuegos y comida chatarra, los caballeros de Bronce se levantaban cerca de la una de la tarde. Shiryu fue el que los despertó, ya que él había sido el primero en despertar e incluso haber ido a entrenar. Despertó a todos, excepto a Ikki y a Hyoga. El caballero de Fénix fue quien se despertó solo al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros, al abrir los ojos podía saber la razón.

— ¡Hyoga! —gritó fuertemente.

El único chico que no era japonés abrió los ojos y pudo ver el rostro enojado de su mejor amigo, ya que había despertado encima de él.

—Buenos días, Ikki. —dijo para cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

Los demás rieron a carcajadas cuando Ikki se levantó tan bruscamente que hizo que Hyoga volara hacia el otro lado del suelo. El pobre de Hyoga se levantó como pudo mientras que Ikki se cubría de nuevo para seguir durmiendo.

—Vaya, que humor tienes. —sonrió Seiya.

—Cállate, caballo miniatura. —respondió Ikki. —Además, ¿no tienes una cita con la rencarnación de una diosa a la cuál ir?

—Oh, es verdad. —Seiya se levantó rápidamente para buscar ropa adecuada para ese día. —Espero que no se molesten si los dejo, chicos.

—No, todo bien. —respondió Shun al recostarse a un lado de su hermano.

—Por mí no hay problema. Salúdame a mi maestro si es que lo ves. Dile que iré quizá más tarde. —Shiryu igualmente se volvió a colocar en la cama que era de Seiya.

— ¿Volverán a dormir? —Seiya se veía un poco molesto. —Pero que holgazanes. Al menos yo tengo una cita con Saori.

Seiya se creía vencedor, a comparación de sus amigos, él tenía una cita.

—Yo ya tengo novia. —respondió Shiryu.

—Yo también. —Shun se acomodaba las cobijas encima.

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién son nuestras parejas? —Hyoga por fin se había levantado solo para caer encima de Ikki.

— ¡Ah! —gritó al empujarlo a un lado. —Estúpido pato, déjame dormir.

Seiya suspiró al saber que después de todo no era un vencedor. Era verdad, solo él tenía una cita porque era el único sin pareja.

—Bueno, descansen, Me iré de una vez para estar listo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien le lanzó un almohadazo. Se volteó y era Ikki quien se levantaba para acercarse a él. Seiya creyó por un momento que recibiría un golpeo pero fue grande su sorpresa al solo recibir una palmada en el hombro.

—Te deseó suerte, amigo. —sonrió Ikki. —Si necesitas consejos dime.

— ¿Qué consejos podrías darme? —Seiya preguntó. —No me siento bien, no sé qué hacer…pero, espera, tú tienes novio. No es lo mismo.

Ikki suspiró y dio una sonrisa que Seiya sintió con un poco de tristeza.

—No es necesario contarte mucho, solo te diré que si he estado al menos con una chica. Mira, solo escúchala y sé tú mismo. No trates de impresionarla, digo, si aceptó una cita con un pony como tú significa que le llamaste la atención.

—Muchas gracias, pollo rostizado. —De pronto un golpe en la cabeza llegó a Seiya. — ¿Por qué a mí me golpeas y a Hyoga no?

—No lo sé. Tú cabeza es algo que a uno le despierta golpear. —sonrió maquiavélicamente. —Ahora vete antes de que se te haga tarde, pony.

Seiya sonrió y se despidió de él para correr al baño y estar listo para su cita. Ikki, por el otro lado, se recostó de nuevo en su lugar solo para entonces terminar siendo abrazado por su hermano y Hyoga al mismo tiempo. En verdad que se veía enojado.

—Es la última vez que duermo con todos ustedes, pedazos de metal barato.

Habló muy rápido ya que Shiryu se dejaba caer sobre él para igualmente abrazarlo. Ikki trataba de zafarse pero no podía con tres cuerpos… que después se hicieron cuatro ya que Seiya regresaba porque había olvidado algo.

— ¿Qué tal otra fiesta de pijamas en una semana? —preguntó Shun.

— ¡No! —gritó Ikki quien estaba debajo de todos.

— ¡Si! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ikki suspiró resignado ante esto.

—Creo que después de todo somos un equipo, ¿no es así? —Todos asintieron sin soltarlo. —Y no me van a soltar, ¿cierto? —todos dijeron que no, excepto Seiya que se levantó nuevamente.

—Los tengo que dejar. Una hermosa chica me espera. Adiós. —salió de la habitación para volver de nuevo con su celular. —Casi lo olvido. Nuevamente se tiró sobre el hermano mayor de Shun. —Quiero tener un recuerdo.

— ¿Un recuerdo? —preguntó Shiryu.

—Así es. —ahora hablaba un poco más serio. —Amigos, no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos esta amistad, ni siquiera sé si como caballeros de Athena podremos tener más tiempos como estos. —sonrió con un poco de sentimiento. —Quizá Ikki y Hyoga se vaya al Santuario para no volver, quizá Shiryu regresará a los cinco Picos y hará una mejor vida. No quiero olvidar momentos como estos.

—Cuando estamos todos juntos, sin problemas y olvidando que somos caballeros. —siguió Shun que ya tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

—La verdad es que no creo eso, Seiya. —respondió Shiryu. —No importa si tengo una mejor vida, ustedes son parte de ella.

—Además, el Santuario recuerda que somos humanos. —sonrió Hyoga. —Sabe que tenemos amigos a quienes visitar.

—Entonces, amigos. —Seiya colocó el celular para tomar una foto con ellos. —Sonrían todos. Incluso tú, Ikki.

—Pides demasiado del pajarraco tostado. —Hyoga dijo antes de morder a Ikki en el brazo.

— ¡Maldito pato! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Seiya entonces dio a entender que la foto estaba a punto de ser tomada. Todos sonreían, incluso Ikki trató de esconder una sonrisa, pero no pudo. Porque, después de todo, ellos eran un equipo.


End file.
